


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by whathappenedatwellington



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Parents Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, They have 2 kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whathappenedatwellington/pseuds/whathappenedatwellington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time and Louis and Harry have some kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this for a while and I know it's past Christmas but, here it is anyway.

The faint scent of mint and baby formula filled the Styles/Tomlinson house. Light Christmas music played in the background. Harry had insisted on the classic holiday songs, so, of course, Louis would turn them on. He had to. He watched as Harry hummed along with the music, Bailey on his hip, and Carter running along side of him to keep up. "Lou, we need to get a Christmas tree!" Harry whined to Louis while Louis complained back that Christmas wasn't for another good week and a half so why did they need to put a tree up now? Harry huffed and dressed the kids in their snow boots and warm jackets. "We're getting a tree, Lou." Louis sighed and bundled up as well because, how could he be happy if Harry wasn't?

Harry put Bailey in her car seat and buckled her in, while Carter, quite independent for only being two years old, was trying to help. "I wanna help, daddy!" Harry smiled at his son and let him try to click the buckle together. "Daddy, how?" Harry laughed and took the buckle back in hand and clicked it together. "Wow, good job, daddy!" Carter clapped his hands together and sat down. "Me next!" Harry smiled at him and went to the other side of the car, and did the same for him. 

"Honey, play some music." Harry said to Louis. They had only been in the car for 2 minutes. 2 minutes of Bailey crying because she wasn't being cuddled for like the first time in her life. 2 minutes of Carter banging on the window. 2 minutes of Harry turned around in his seat trying to calm down Bailey and politely telling Carter to quit pounding on the glass, which didn't really work out but Louis gave him points for trying. 

Louis turned on the radio and, of course, Christmas music. "What's up with all the Christmas music, Harry? It's not even good!" But, for the sake of Harry's happiness and the sake of trying to get the kids to settle down, he turned it up. Harry rocked Bailey to the beat of 'Rudolf the red nose reindeer' until she stopped crying and put her thumb in her mouth. Carter tried to sing along even though he didn't know half the words in the song. 

Harry smiled fondly at the two sitting behind him before turning forward and putting a hand on Louis' leg. Louis looked at Harry and they smiled at each other for a quick second before the song ended and Bailey was crying once again. Harry let out a little puff of breath and Louis put a hand on Harry's. "It's okay babe, we're here." Louis pulled into a parking spot and quickly got the children out of the car.

"Bailey! Look at these trees! Aren't they pretty?" Harry held Bailey on his hip and let her touch the branches of the trees with her mittened hands. Louis could not control his fond, and just stood staring at his beautiful daughter and wonderful husband. "Hey, Lou?" Harry asked. Louis hummed, raising his eyebrows and waving at Harry. "Where's Carter?" Louis' quickly dropped the smile and turned his head.

_Shit!_ Louis thought. "Um, we're playing hide and seek!" Louis had to make something up quick. He couldn't let Harry know that he had accidentally lost their kid. "Com'n Carter! I'm coming for ya!" Harry bounced Bailey on his hip and gave her the he-lost-him-again face. Bailey laughed and Harry followed Louis.

"Carter, where the hell are you? I can't let Harry know I lost you." Louis said quietly and impatiently, not knowing Harry was right behind him. Louis heard a faint laugh and seen little foot prints going around one of the trees. He laughed quietly before looking behind the tree and seeing Carter standing there with his hands covering his mouth, trying to keep in his laugh. Louis picked him up and whispered in his ear, "Daddy doesn't have to know about this okay?" Carter nodded then pointed behind Louis' back. 

Louis turned around and Harry was there. "Babe, I-" Louis started but was cut off by Harry's laugh. Carter joined in laughing and soon, so did Louis. He gave Harry the god-quit-making-me-feel-like-a-bad-parent look and a smile before they walked back around to the front of the lot. 

Harry told the sales man which tree they wanted, while Louis strapped the kids back into their seats. Bailey was already asleep before Harry got back in the car. "They said they will deliver the tree to our house. They're going to follow us home." He smiled and Louis started the car, the Christmas music slowly filling the car.

 

-

 

"Daddy! Daddy!" Carter said, wrapping his arms around Harry's legs. "I wanna help!" Harry looked down at the little boy wrapped around his legs. He handed him the strand of lights and crouched down to his level. Harry opened his mouth to talk before Carter said, "Nevermind, I don't wanna help." Harry laughed and took the lights back. 

A few minutes later, Louis was beside Harry, holding the strand of lights while Harry put them in between the branches of the tree. "I put Carter down for a nap, and Bailey is still sleeping." Harry nodded and continued putting on the lights. When they got to the top, Harry put on the star and they took a step back. 

"It's beautiful, babe," Louis said, resting his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry hummed and put an arm around Louis' waist. He kissed his forehead and pulled him in for a real hug. 

Louis stood on his tiptoes and kissed Harry. "I love you." He said, before laying his head on his chest. Harry rested his head on top of Louis' and rubbed his back, humming a Christmas song. 

"I'm tired. I'm going to lay down until the kids wake up." Harry said. He kissed Louis' hair and went to the bed room. Louis followed slowly behind him and crawled up into bed with him. 

Louis pulled Harry close to his chest and gave the back of his neck little kisses. Harry's response was a quiet hum and a quiet "I love you." Louis squeezed his arms tight around Harry's middle and instantly fell asleep.

But in the Styles-Tomlinson house, no one could sleep for long. Especially with Carter around. As fast as Louis was asleep, he was back up again. Carter had made his way in between his dads and was snuggle right up against Louis' tummy. "Hi dad!" Carter said, with a little too much enthusiasm. Louis quickly made a 'sh' noise and put a finger to his mouth. He pointed to Harry and put his hands to his head like he was sleeping. Carter nodded and crawled over Louis and jumped off the bed. He grabbed Louis' hand, making him get out of bed. 

"Let me check on Bailey really quick, okay?" Carter nodded and ran out of the room. Louis looked down at the beautiful baby laying in the crib next to his bed. He bent over, giving her a kiss on the forehead and went to find Carter.

"Dad, I want to play a game." 

"What kind of game?" Louis sat next to his son, who was sprawled out in the middle of the floor. Carter shrugged his shoulders and played with the hem of his shirt, which was falling apart. "Jeez, Car, you gotta stop messing up your clothes. People are going to think we don't buy you new clothes! Take that off, I'll fix it later." Carter pulled his shirt off and gave it to Louis. He mumbled 'sorry dad' and ran to put a different shirt on. Louis put the torn shirt on the kitchen table and sighed. 

Carter came running in the kitchen with a soccer ball. "Dad! Can we play ball?" He yelled at Louis, who was only two feet away. Louis shushed him again and made the 'I'm not telling you again' face. Carter whispered oops and put the ball on the ground. "Can we please play dad?" He kicked the ball and it rolled under the table. Louis nodded and Carter hurried to grab the ball. He ran to put on his shoes and jacket then picked up the ball again. "Come on, get your jacket on, dad. It's snowing!" 

Louis pulled on a pair of shoes and a sweatshirt. "Alright, alright, let's go." 

Harry rustled around in bed, disappointed to see that Louis wasn't there anymore. He checked up on Bailey, who was now awake, grabbed her out of her crib and put her on his hip. "Lou?" Harry called, before seeing the two special boys in his life outside, kicking the ball around. He watched as Louis taught their son how to properly kick a a soccer ball.

"Look, like this." He placed his foot next to the ball and kicked. Carter clapped and ran for the ball. He put it on the ground and said, "my turn!" He gave the ball a little kick. It didn't go very far but Louis told him good job anyway. 

Harry's fond was pouring out of him. He couldn't begin fathom how amazing his life was. His children are beautiful, his husband is beyond gorgeous. Harry couldn't have asked for anything more in his life. 

 

-

 

Louis woke up to the smell of spices and various foods being cooked. He shuffled into his slippers and padded out of his room. At the end of the stairs he saw Carter sprawled out on the floor, in the weirdest position, coloring a picture. He waved at Louis and said "morning, dad" and continued to color. Louis made his way into the kitchen where Bailey was sitting in her highchair gnawing on crackers and Harry was shuffling around from the island to the sink to the stove back to the sink.

"Hey, baby." Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and gave him multiple soft kisses to his neck. Harry shrugged his shoulders a bit to get Louis off and gave him a quick kiss. He explained to Louis that he was trying to cook and that if he wanted a nice dinner for the party tonight he was going to need to leave him alone to cook. "But, I want to help." Louis said. He started to organize all the seasonings on the counter, trying to make things easier for Harry to find. 

Harry grabbed Louis' hand and stopped him from organizing anymore. He gave him the 'are you serious?' face and Louis nodded. "Alright, well." He paused, trying to think of something Louis could help with. He already had the turkey all seasoned and ready to put in the oven, the random side dishes were already being cooked. The only thing not done was the cookies. "Can you help make cookies?" Harry asked, letting go of Louis' hand, letting him continue on what he was doing. 

Louis didn't like making cookies. He didn't even like  _eating_ them. But, the kids like them and if Liam, Zayn and Niall were coming for this party there definitely needs to be cookies. "I guess, what do you need me to do?" He placed the last seasoning bottle in the row and jumped up onto the counter and sat down. Harry grabbed a paper and handed it to Louis. The recipe. 

He gathered all the ingredients and called for Carter. "Hey buddy, wanna help dad make some cookies for the party tonight?" Carter nodded, almost looking like a bobble-head. "Okay, let's see" Louis looked over the paper, and read it out to his son. "Do you know which one the sugar is?" Louis asked him. Carter pointed to the sugar and Louis poured it in the bowl. "Now, what about the flour?" Carter pointed to the milk and when Louis said no he started crying. "Honey, it's okay." Louis picked him up and cradled him. He stopped crying and pointed at the flour. Louis smiled at him and poured the flour into the bowl along with everything else. "Alright, let me give this a quick mix." Louis mixed all the dry ingredients and then picked up the paper again. "Okay, eggs, milk, melted butter, and vanilla." He looked around the table and realized he didn't have any vanilla. "Hey, Car, go ask daddy for the vanilla please." 

Carter ran into the kitchen asking Harry for the bananas, not understanding vanilla. Harry came over to Louis and asked why he needed the bananas. "I don't? I need vanilla, that's what I sent Car in for." Harry laughed and went back into the kitchen. He came back out and had the little bottle of vanilla in his hand. Louis took it and pour it in with the milk, eggs, and butter. He picked up the recipe again.  _Combine ingredients and whisk together for about 2 minutes._ He grabbed the whisk and stood, staring at the bowl. He held the whisk in one hand and started to put it in the bowl, but stopped before it touched the mixture. "Hey, Harry." Harry popped his head around the corner, asking Louis what's up. "How d'you whisk?" 

-

Hours pass and the cooking is all done. The turkey came out of the over perfect, the potatoes mashed so there are no chunks left, and the cookies were frosted and has mountains of sprinkles on them, courtesy of Carter and Bailey. 

Liam and Zayn arrived, half past five, bringing along their 1 year old son, Jaeger. Carter practically dragged Jaeger to his room to play. Louis laughed. Harry on the other hand, told him how that was rude and that he should wait until he wants to play. Carter stuck out his bottom lip, doing the pouty face and gave Harry a hug saying sorry. The boys ran to Carter's room, leaving the older, but still immature, boys in the kitchen. 

"We missed ya bro!" Zayn said, hugging Louis. "And, you too." He pulled Harry into the hug as well. They don't get to see each other much anymore, having their own kids and jobs and all. Holidays always meant a lot to the boys, being together and just reminiscing, but now they were even more special. 

Niall arrived not too much longer after. He had a bagful of presents and wore a Santa hat on his head. "Ho ho ho!" He said, while walking in the door. Bailey squealed and laughed at Niall, and Carter and Jaeger ran from their toys to see what was happening. Niall hugged everyone, put the gifts under the tree and said "So, when are we eating?"

Harry cut the turkey and the boys were back. They were all making their dumb little jokes about each other. Louis was teasing Liam and Liam still took it the same as he had before. Zayn was quiet, as usual, but he talked with Harry about the kids a lot. Niall just laughed. At everything. It didn't even have to be funny and he was laughing. That's one of the side effects of getting drunk at five in the afternoon. When everyone was done eating they opened presents. The kids went first. They all hurriedly ripped the paper off their gifts. Bailey stuffed the paper in her mouth. Harry had a panic attack and made sure no paper was near her after that. Louis gave Harry a little back rub to try to calm him down and Zayn told him it was going to be alright.

"Well, guys, thank you for having us over but we have to be at my parent's early tomorrow morning." Liam picked up Jaegers presents, put them in a bag and took them to the car. Jaeger and Carter were laying together on the couch, passed out. Zayn carefully removed them from each other and went to strap him into his car seat. He waved to everyone and said his 'i love you's' before sitting in the car, waiting for Liam.

Liam grabbed Harry and hugged him. "Love you bro, Merry Christmas." Harry replied with a cheery Merry Christmas and Liam moved over to Louis. They hugged and Liam told him, "Marry Christmas. Love ya."

Louis, joking with Liam replied with "Well, I don't love you back. Do you think I'm gay or something?" He laughed and hugged Liam again. "Love ya too, bro. Have fun. See ya later." Liam left with a smile on his face and a little chuckle leaving his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is going to be the true ending. I might add more to it or something. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
